Wonderland
by ProfessorAwesomeness
Summary: Yula and Hanako arrive in wonderland, will they be able to survive the catastrophe that awaits them in the most random place on earth? THIS IS ONLY MEANT TO BE A BIT OF RANDOM FUN, DON'T TAKE TOO SERIOUSLY! CheshirexOC HatterxOC Rating may change, but not very likely too! :3 Collabaration with SuperMikoFTF


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Character's used here, I only own Yula and my friend owns Hanako, Okay..**

**This is a bunch of random crap that just spewed out of my head and on to my laptop. IT IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, JUST A BIT OF RANDOM FUN! NO GOD-DAMN FLAMES IF YOU CAN HELP IT! **

Yula smiled at her best friend who was nervously tapping on the table. "Relax, you know you're going to ace this test, right? You always do and get stressed out for ages before and quite frankly you end up being a crabby bitch". Hanako looked back up at her best friend terrified, "I will fail and you know it!". Yula shook her head and sighed, "Tell you what Hanako, how about we go for a walk in the gardens? You can take you're camera?". Hanako's face lit up at the word 'Garden' and she jumped out of her chair, flicking her copper hair over her shoulder "Really?". Yula smiled and rolled her eyes fondly, "Yeah yeah, now do that test!". Hanako smirked and grinned evilly (which was scary...Very scary...), "My dear little Yula, the test isn't for another hour or so, just enough time to walk around the gardens". Yula smiled at her best friend as they linked arms and started their journey towards the gardens. Hanako and Yula were close to the gardens when Hanako fell over a tree root "Dammit!". "Well well well, Look what we have here... Two little freaks!" A cold voice shouted from over by the fountain, just as Colette Green walked towards them, her two cronies at her feet once more. "What did I do to deserve all the Bullshit I get from you?" Hanako said as she looked at Yula, who was now trembling as she pushed a lock of curly brown hair away from her porcelain skin. "You are a worthless freak!" Colette said, looking her best friend who were silently cheering her on. Hanako rolled her eyes and pushed Yula behind her defensively "Like you're life is worth anything! All you do is pick on others and when the shit hits the fan you run away!" Yula started quivering behind her when she said that. "Get lost Colette , No-one likes that blot on humanity that is you!" Hanako said, taking Yula's hand in her own she marched away from the bullies and they continued their path to the gardens. "You two will regret saying that!" Hanako turned around and raised an eyebrow, "BullSHIT!". Once they were out of Colette's eye shot Yula turned to Hanako and smiled, "Thanks for sav-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Yula said pointing into the forest. Hanako turned and looked to where she was pointing "There's nothing there? What did you see?" She said as she turned to Yula, a worried look in her eye. "It was a white rabbit..." She started, scowling when Hanako cut in "That seems normal enough". Yula rolled her eyes and continued "in a brown waistcoat". Hanako looked surprised at her friend "Ok, not so normal but are you sure you saw that thing? Or was it your meds kicking in?" Hanako joked as Yula glared at her. "Nope" Yula said popping the 'p', "I defiantly saw it, let's follow it!" Yula said following the rabbit through the trees. Hanako glared at her best friends back "I swear Yula, you'll be the death of me!" she said, giving up and following her through the forest. Yula giggled and called back, "Yeah probably!" and to that Hanako rolled her eyes and started fumbling around in the dim light. "Hey... It went down that hole...Bummer!" Yula pouted as they reached a clearing in the middle of the woods. She lent down so she was above the rabbit hole and called down, just as the ground below her crumbled . "WHAT THE HE-" Yula screamed as she grabbed Hanako's hand and pulled her down with her. Soon enough they were surrounded by random pieces of floating furniture. "Hey! This is actually kinda cool!" Yula said as she turned upside down. All Hanako could do was glare. "Not Fun..."

"What the hell are we doing?!" Hanako cried as Yula giggled trying to grab a phone, "I dunno! But this is awesome!". Suddenly they started to fall much faster and ended up landing on the ceiling before falling on the ground again. "Agghh...what just happened?" Hanako said as she rubbed her aching back. She turned and saw Yula, let out a shriek of terror and gasped "Yula, what happened to you're ears...?". Yula's hands travelled to her head where she felt two soft ears on the top of her head. She pulled out her pocket mirror, un clasped it and gasped at what she saw. Her brown curls were not unruly and now fell in ringlets at her shoulders and her blue eyes twinkled as she poked the silver cat ears that were on top of her head. "So cute...". "Really? That's all you have to say?" Yula nodded and looked up at Hanako squealing, "What?! What's wrong?!" Yula shook and blinked petting the two purplish dog ears on hanako's head, also the purplish blue long plait going across her shoulder. "Your eyes are different too. Their purple.." Yula said and Hanako screamed and grabbed the mirror, "Dafuq?!"

Hanako threw the mirror away on the stone path creating a large smash, both of them were shaking at their new appearances. Yula breathed heavily as Hanako eventually squealed in delight stroking her new ears, "Da da dun dun dun da dun dun dun! I'm a kitty cat!" Yula stared at her for a second before clapping in amusement, "Miku Miku Dance!". Hanako laughed fondly before her brows furrowed in concentration mode, "Yula, how in the seven hells are we supposed to get out of here?". Yula looked around until her eyes settled on a small door in front of her "Through that..." Hanako's eyes widened, "but...but it's so small.." Yula shrugged and Hanako sighed throwing both of her hands in the air, "YOLO!" But sadly as she tried to squeeze through the doorway...she got stuck. Yula facepalmed and then she started laughing until she heard a little voice, "Hello giiiirls. You want some cake?" Yula managed to get Hanako out and they both looked around desperately to try and find the owner of such a...dark voice. It almost made a purring sound when it said 'giiiirls', but anyway, they looked over at the cake and narrowed their eyes in suspicion. Yula decided to be the mature one here and she was about to tell Hanako NOT to eat it but..."Woah this cake is good!" The voice came again, "Hey fatty?! Leave some for your friend!" Hanako looked around for the voice to find herself getting lower..."WHAT?!" Yula's eyes widened as she pushed Hanako behind her, "Mysterious voice person...You really don't want to go there..." And with that she turned to hanako, who at this point was shaking with anger, and she spoke to her in a soft voice "Hanako, sweetie, Don't bother... Please calm down". Hanako looked at Yula's pleading face and smiled softly, "Ok, I won't kill it today..." Yula smiled back and nodded, Hanako sighed and looked up at her. "Right, now we have a bigger problem...why are you so big?" Yula looked at her in offence, "Well excuse me but just because your mad doesn't mean you get to take it out on-" "No! No! I actually mean your taller than me!" Yula looked and realised that she was right. "Oh...I dunno." Hanako thought for a moment before the voice came back, "Listen dummy, what has happened from when you came down the hole and from now?" Hanako pouted and crossed her arms looking around her, "Why are you only mean to me?!" "'Cause the other girl it prrrrretty!" Yula blushed and folded her arms too, "S-Shut up!" The voice chuckled and let them think until Yula's brain gave a little ding, "The cake!". "HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THINGS!" Yula shouted as she started shaking hanako's shoulders, "I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!". Hanako looked at her as if she'd lost her mind, which she probably had. Yula took her bag off her shoulder and pulled a book out, pointing at the title. "Alice In Wonderland? Isn't that made by Disney?" Yula nodded and started dancing around excitedly, Hanako sighed and shook her head. "We CAN'T be, its only a fairytale Yula. Made up?" That stupid mean voice came back only moments after, "Actually she is correct, believe me girl or be a half wit." Hanako stamped her foot which only sounded like a tap since she was so small, "Stop being mean to me!" Yula hushed them and ate some cake herself, instantly shrinking her to Hanako's size. As Yula shrunk she began to realize her mistake, "Well shit, We're screwed... I left the key on the table by mistake". Hanako sighed and sat on the ground, "You idiot! That's why I should never follow one of your dim-witted plans ever again!". But instead of looking angry Yula just smiled "care to help us Chessur?" And when that recived no answer she sat next to hanako and laid her head on he shoulder. "Damn that stupid cat and all it's disappearing tricks!". Hanako looked confused but decided not to say anything about it, "So...what now?". "The bottle should appear in 5...4...3...2...1" Yula said as she picked the huge bottle off the ground and took a sip. Hanako blinked before Yula put the bottle down and she grew bigger, then as quick as she could, she grabbed the key, ate more cake and shrunk again. "Let's go!" Hanako just stared after her in wonder, "What the hell just happened?!" But even so, she followed her.


End file.
